The present invention relates to specific block oligomers containing 1-hydrocarbyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups, to their use as light stabilizers, heat stabilizers and oxidation stabilizers for organic materials, particularly synthetic polymers, and to the organic materials thus stabilized. The invention further relates to intermediate products.
The stabilization of synthetic polymers with derivatives of 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine has been described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086 204, 4,331,586, 4,335,242, 4,234,707, 4,459,395, 4,492,791, 5,204,473, EP-A-53 775, EP-A-357 223, EP-A-377 324, EP-A-462 069, EP-A-782 994 and GB-A-2 301 106.
The present invention relates in particular to a product obtainable by
1) reacting a compound of the formula (xcex1) 
xe2x80x83with a compound of the formula (xcex2) 
xe2x80x83in a molar ratio of 1.2:1 to 1.4:1, preferably 1.25:1 to 1.4:1 or 1.3:1 to 1.4:1, in particular 1.3:1 to 1.36:1, for example 1.33:1;
2) reacting the end groups of the formula (xcex3) 
xe2x80x83being present in the product of the reaction 1) with a compound of the formula (xcex4)
Axe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(xcex4)
xe2x80x83in a molar ratio of 2 (end group):1.7 to 2:3, preferably 2:2 to 2:2.6, in particular 2:2 to 2:2.4;
the reactions 1) and 2) being carried out in an organic solvent in the presence of an inorganic base; and
3) transferring the groups of the formula (G-I) 
xe2x80x83being present in the product of the reaction 2) to groups of the formula (G-II); 
said transfer being carried out by reacting the product of the reaction 2) with a hydroperoxide in a hydrocarbon solvent in the presence of a peroxide decomposing catalyst;
R1 is a hydrocarbyl radical or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 is oxyl;
R2 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1,4-piperazinediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 with X1 being C1-C12acyl or (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl or having one of the definitions of R4 given below; or R2 is a group of the formula (I-a), (I-b) or (I-c); 
xe2x80x83with
m being 2 or 3,
X2 being C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; and
the radicals X3 being independently of one another C2-C12alkylene;
A is xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) or a group of the formula (II); 
R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III); 
with Y being xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94CH3;
and R3 is additionally hydrogen or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally a group of the formula (III);
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R6;
R6 is C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (G-I), or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
R has one of the meanings given for R6; and
B has one of the meanings given for A.
The transfer of the groups of the formula (G-I) to groups of the formula (G-II) may be carried out, for example, analogously to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,962 which is incorporated by reference herein.
The meaning of R1 depends on the hydrocarbon solvent used in the reaction 3). R1 is preferably a hydrocarbyl radical having 5 to 18 carbon atoms.
R1 is in particular C5-C18alkyl, C5-C18alkenyl, C5-C18alkynyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkenyl unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl; a bicyclic or tricyclic hydrocarbyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or C7-C9phenylalkyl unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl; and the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is accordingly, dependent on R1, C5-C18alkane, C5-C18alkene, C5-C18alkyne, C5-C12cycloalkane unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkene unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl; a bicyclic or tricyclic hydrocarbon having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or C7-C9phenylalkane unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl.
According to a further preferred embodiment R1 is heptyl, octyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclohexenyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl or 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthenyl, and the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is, dependent on R1, heptane, octane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, cyclooctane, cyclohexene, ethylbenzene or tetralin.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment R1 is octyl or cyclohexyl, and the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is, dependent on R1, octane or cyclohexane.
Examples of alkyl containing not more than 18 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, 2-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, t-octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl and octadecyl. R1 is preferably C6-C12alkyl, in particular heptyl or octyl. R4, R5 and R6 are preferably C1-C8alkyl, in particular C1-C4alkyl.
An example of alkyl substituted by xe2x80x94OH is 2-hydroxyethyl.
Examples of C2-C4alkyl substituted by C1-C8alkoxy, preferably by C1-C4alkoxy, in particular methoxy or ethoxy, are 2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 3-methoxypropyl, 3-ethoxypropyl, 3-butoxypropyl, 3-octoxypropyl and 4-methoxybutyl.
Examples of C2-C4alkyl substituted by di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, preferably by dimethylamino or diethylamino, are 2-dimethylaminoethyl, 2-diethylaminoethyl, 3-dimethylaminopropyl, 3-diethylaminopropyl, 3-dibutylaminopropyl and 4-diethylaminobutyl.
The group of the formula (III) is preferably 
Preferred examples of C2-C4alkyl substituted by a group of the formula (III) are groups of the formula 
The group 
is particularly preferred.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl are cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, t-butylcyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl. Unsubstituted or substituted cyclohexyl is preferred.
A preferred example of a bicyclic or tricyclic hydrocarbyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms is 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthenyl.
A preferred example of C5-C12cycloalkenyl unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl is cyclohexenyl.
Examples of alkenyl containing not more than 18 carbon atoms are allyl, 2-methylallyl, butenyl, hexenyl, undecenyl and octadecenyl. Alkenyls in which the carbon atom in the 1-position is saturated are preferred, and allyl is particularly preferred.
An example of alkynyl is pentynyl or octynyl.
Examples of phenyl substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy are methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, t-butylphenyl, di-t-butylphenyl, 3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl and butoxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl are benzyl, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, t-butylbenzyl and 2-phenylethyl. Benzyl is preferred.
Examples of acyl (aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic) containing not more than 12 carbon atoms are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl and benzoyl. C1-C8Alkanoyl and benzoyl are preferred. Acetyl is especially preferred.
Examples of (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl are methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, heptoxycarbonyl, octoxycarbonyl, nonyloxycarbonyl, decyloxycarbonyl, undecyloxycarbonyl and dodecyloxycarbonyl.
Examples of alkylene containing not more than 12 carbon atoms are ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene and dodecamethylene. R2 is for example C2-C8alkylene or C4-C8alkylene, in particular C2-C6alkylene, preferably hexamethylene.
An example of C4-C12alkenylene is 3-hexenylene.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
Examples of C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1,4-piperazinediyl are 
Examples of C4-C12alkylene interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, e.g. 1, 2 or 3 xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, are 3-oxapentane-1,5-diyl, 4-oxaheptane-1,7-diyl, 3,6-dioxaoctane-1,8-diyl, 4,7-dioxadecane-1,10-diyl, 4,9-dioxadodecane-1,12-diyl, 3,6,9-trioxaundecane-1,11-diyl and 4,7,10-trioxatridecane-1,13-diyl.
Examples of C4-C12alkylene interrupted by  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 are xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(X1)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(X1)xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, in particular xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is cyclohexylenedimethylene.
Examples of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) are methylenedicyclohexylene and isopropylidenedicyclohexylene.
An example of phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is phenylenedimethylene.
In the compound of the formula (xcex2), R is preferably a group of the formula (G-I).
Preferred is a product wherein
R2 is C2-C12alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 with X1 being C1-C12acyl or (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl or having one of the definitions of R4; or R2 is a group of the formula (I-b);
R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl;
and R3 is additionally hydrogen or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally a group of the formula (III);
R6 is C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or a group of the formula (G-I).
Also preferred is a product wherein
R2 is C2-C10alkylene, cyclohexylene, cyclohexylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedicyclohexylene or phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene);
R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C12alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; benzyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally a group of the formula (III); and
R6 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; benzyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or a group of the formula (G-I).
Further preferred is a product wherein
R2 is C2-C8alkylene;
R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by methyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by methyl; benzyl or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally 4-morpholinyl; and
R6 is C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by methyl; benzyl or a group of the formula (G-I).
Particularly preferred is a product wherein
R1 is octyl or cyclohexyl, and
the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is, dependent on R1, octane or cyclohexane;
R2 is C2-C6alkylene;
A is xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) or a group of the formula (II);
R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C8alkyl;
or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally 4-morpholinyl;
X is  greater than NR6;
R6 is C1-C8alkyl; and
B has one of the meanings given for A.
Also particularly preferred is a product wherein
R1 is octyl or cyclohexyl, and
the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is, dependent on R1, octane or cyclohexane;
R2 is C2-C6alkylene;
R is a group of the formula (G-I);
A is xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5);
R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C8alkyl;
B is a group of the formula (II);
X is  greater than NR6;
R6 is C1-C8alkyl.
The organic solvent used in the reactions 1) and 2) is in particular an aromatic hydrocarbon or an aliphatic ketone.
Examples of an aromatic hydrocarbon are toluene, xylene, trimethylbenzene, isopropylbenzene, diisopropylbenzene and t-butylbenzene.
Examples of an aliphatic ketone are methyl ethyl ketone, methyl butyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, methyl amyl ketone, ethyl butyl ketone, di-n-propyl ketone, methyl hexyl ketone and ethyl amyl ketone. Essentially water-insoluble ketones are preferred.
Preferred solvents are toluene, xylene, methyl butyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone.
Xylene and methyl isobutyl ketone are particularly preferred.
Examples of the inorganic base used in the present process are sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate. Sodium hydroxide is preferred.
The reactions 1) and 2) are preferably carried out in an inert atmosphere, in particular under nitrogen.
The reactants of the formulae (xcex1) and (xcex2) are normally added to each other in a reactor at a temperature of 10xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 C. Depending on the solvent, the temperature is, for example, subsequently increased to 80xc2x0 to 85xc2x0 C. Then, after closing the reactor, the temperature may be further increased to, for example, 110xc2x0 to 220xc2x0 C., preferably 150xc2x0 to 160xc2x0 C. Since the reaction is carried out in a closed system, the pressure increases with the temperature. Generally, a pressure of 3 to 8 bar, e.g. 4 to 6 bar, is measured in the reactor.
Because of the low boiling point of the solvents used, also reaction 2) is conveniently carried out in a closed system. Depending on the solvent, reaction 2) may be carried out at a temperature of, for example, 110xc2x0 to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 130xc2x0 to 170xc2x0 C., in particular 140xc2x0 to 160xc2x0 C. Due to the high temperature, a pressure of normally 3 to 8 bar, e.g. 4 to 6 bar, is again measured in the reactor.
If desired, after completion of the reaction 2), the compound of the formula (xcex4) and eventually unreacted starting materials can be eliminated from the final mixture by distillation or by using the usual purification techniques.
The product of the reaction 2) is conveniently isolated before the reaction 3) follows.
The peroxide decomposing catalyst used in the reaction 3) is, for example, a metal carbonyl, metal oxide, metal acetylacetonate or a metal alkoxide where the metal is selected from the groups IVb, Vb, VIb, VIIb and VIII of the periodic table, preferably vanadium (III) acetylacetonate, cobalt carbonyl, chromium (VI) oxide, titanium (IV) isopropoxide, titanium tetrabutoxide, molybdenum hexacarbonyl, molybdenum trioxide and the like. The most preferred catalyst is MoO3.
Suitable hydroperoxides are t-butyl hydroperoxide, t-amyl hydroperoxide, t-hexyl hydroperoxide, t-octyl hydroperoxide, ethylbenzene hydroperoxide, tetralin hydroperoxide or cumene (=isopropylbenzene) hydroperoxide. The most preferred hydroperoxide is t-butyl hydroperoxide.
In the reaction 3) 2 to 8 moles, preferably 3 to 6 moles, of the hydroperoxide, 0.001 to 0.1 mole, preferably 0.005 to 0.05 moles, of the peroxide decomposing catalyst and 5 to 30 moles, preferably 10 to 20 moles, of the hydrocarbon solvent are applied, for example, per mole of the hindered amine moiety of the formula (G-I) 
being present in the product of the reaction 2).
The transfer of the hindered amine moieties of the formula (G-I) to groups of the formula 
is, for example carried out at 75xc2x0 to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 100xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C.
When in the reaction 3) the hindered amine moieties of the formula (G-I) are first treated with aqueous hydroperoxide in the presence of the peroxide decomposing catalyst in an inert organic solvent (for example analogously to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,015), the initial reaction product obtained in a relatively short time is the corresponding N-oxyl intermediate (xe2x80x94OR1=oxyl) which is highly colored and which can be isolated per se.
A further preferred embodiment of this invention relates therefore to a product obtainable according to the above reactions 1) to 3) wherein the radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 is oxyl and the hydrocarbon solvent in the reaction 3) is an inert organic solvent, preferably toluene or 1,2-dichloroethane.
When the organic solvent in the reaction 3) is a hydrocarbon having a labile hydrogen atom, when there remains a sufficient molar excess of hydroperoxide beyond that needed to convert the amine to the corresponding N-oxyl derivative, and when the reaction mixture is heated at moderate temperatures (preferably 100xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C.) for an additional period, a further reaction takes place between the N-oxyl compound (either prepared in situ from the original amine or employed as the initial starting intermediate in the process) and the hydrocarbon solvent to give the corresponding N-hydrocarbyloxy derivative.
The original reaction mixture in the reaction 3) is colorless, but becomes highly colored as the N-oxyl intermediate is formed. This color disappears as the N-oxyl compound is converted into the colorless N-hydrocarbyloxy product. This process thus in essence has a built-in color indicator to show the extent of reaction. When the reaction mixture becomes colorless, it shows that the colored N-oxyl intermediate has been completely converted into the N-hydrocarbyloxy product.
An embodiment of this invention is also a product obtainable by hydrogenating the product of the reaction 3), wherein xe2x80x94OR1 in the formula (G-II) is oxyl, to get a product with groups of the formula (G-III). 
The hydrogenation is carried out according to known methods, for example in an organic solvent, e.g. methanol or ethanol, in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, preferably palladium on carbon or PtO2, as described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,015.
If desired, the product obtained in reaction 3) can be purified by one of the following methods:
a) Residual peroxide is decomposed and solvent is evaporated to obtain a crude solid product. The solid is stirred with an inert solvent such as cyclohexane, octane, hexane, petroleum ether, xylene, toluene, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, t-butyl alcohol, t-amyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, ethanol, methanol, chloroform, dichloromethane, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether and/or water. The mixture may be heated while stirring. After stirring, the mixture is cooled and the solid product is collected by filtration and dried.
b) Residual peroxide is decomposed and solvent is partially evaporated. The residue is filtered to obtain a solid which is washed with an inert solvent such as one of the above, which may be chilled, and then dried.
c) Residual peroxide is decomposed and solvent is evaporated at elevated temperature to obtain a melt. The warm melt is mixed with an inert solvent, such as one of the above, which may be chilled, and the resulting precipitate is collected by filtration and dried. Variations of this procedure include mixing the warm melt with solvent and then cooling the mixture to obtain a precipitate, or mixing the warm melt with solvent, heating to bring any solids into solution, and then cooling to obtain a precipitate.
d) Residual peroxide is decomposed and solvent is evaporated at elevated temperature to obtain a melt. The melt is dissolved in an inert solvent, such as one of the above, with or without heating, and the resulting solution may be concentrated by distilling off some of the excess solvent. The solution is then mixed with a second solvent, such as one of the above, at a temperature such that the product precipitates. The solid is collected by filtration and dried.
More specifically, the product obtained in reaction 3) is preferably purified as follows:
After reaction 3) is complete, the crude reaction mixture is cooled to 50xc2x0 C. and treated with 20% aqueous sodium sulfite until the concentration of residual peroxide falls below 0.5%. The aqueous layer is split off, and the organic layer is concentrated by heating the product solution at reduced pressure. The crude product is dissolved in excess t-butyl alcohol, and solvent is removed by heating the solution at reduced pressure until the concentration of solids is 50%. This solution is slowly added to cold methanol. The resulting precipitate is filtered, washed with methanol, and dried by heating under vacuum.
In general, the starting materials used in the above described process are known. In the case that they are not commercially available, they can be prepared analogously to known methods.
The compound of the formula (xcex1) can be prepared, for example, by reacting cyanuric chloride with a compound Bxe2x80x94H in a stoichiometric ratio in the presence of an organic solvent and an inorganic base. It is appropriate to use for the preparation of the compound of the formula (xcex1) the same solvent and the same inorganic base as in the above indicated reactions 1) to 2).
If desired, after the preparation of the starting material of the formula (xcex1), the reaction 1) can follow immediately without isolation of the compound of the formula (xcex1).
Some starting materials of the formula (xcex2) are, for example, described in WO-A-95/21 157, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,837 and 4,743,688.
A further embodiment of this invention is a product obtainable by the above reactions 1) and 2).
Products wherein the nitrogen atom in the group 
is substituted by C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8hydroxyalkyl, O, xe2x80x94OH, C1-C18hydrocarbyloxy (e.g. C1-C18alkoxy or C5-C12cycloalkoxy), xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or C1-C8acyl, may be prepared in analogy to the above reactions 1) and 2), using the appropriate starting materials. The nitrogen atom is preferably substituted by C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl. Those starting materials which contain a group of the formula 
may be prepared, for example, analogously to the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,962, 5,021,577 and 5,204,473.
The product of the reaction 2) is not a single specific compound but a compound with a molecular-weight distribution.
The polydispersity indicates the molecular-weight distribution of a polymeric compound. In the present application, the polydispersity is the ratio of weight-average ({overscore (M)}w) and number-average ({overscore (M)}n) molecular weights. A value of {overscore (M)}w/{overscore (M)}n equal to 1 means that the compound is monodispers and has only one molecular weight and no molecular weight distribution. A narrow molecular weight distribution is characterized by a polydispersity ({overscore (M)}w/{overscore (M)}n) close to 1.
A preferred product of the reaction 2) has a polydispersity of 1.1 to 1.7, for example 1.1 to 1.6 or 1.3 to 1.7, in particular 1.3 to 1.6.
It is remarkable that the product of the reaction 2) contains, for example, less than 5 mol %, in particular less than 2 mol % or less than 1 mol %, of linear by-products which are not end-capped by a moiety of the formula 
During reactions 1) a cyclic compound of the formula 
may be formed as by-product. That compound which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,250 may be present in an amount of less than 8 mol % in the product of the reaction 2).
The product of the reaction 2) may be preferably described as a mixture containing a monodispers compound of the formula (M-I), a monodispers compound of the formula (M-II), a monodispers compound of the formula (M-III) and a monodispers compound of the formula (M-IV), said compounds differing only in the number of the repetitive units, 
the radicals A, B, R and R2 being as defined above and the total amount of the compounds of the formulae (M-I), (M-II), (M-III) and (M-IV) being 40 to 70 mol %, in particular 50 to 65 mol %, relative to the total mixture.
The ratio of the compounds (M-I) to (M-II), (M-I) to (M-III) and (M-I) to (M-IV) in molar % may be, for example, 0.6:1 to 1.6:1 or 0.6:1 to 1.4:1.
Reaction 3) relates in particular to the transfer of the groups of the formula (G-I) 
being present in the mixture containing the compounds of the formulae (M-I), (M-II), (M-III) and (M-IV) to groups of the formula (G-II). 
After the transfer the amounts of the below shown compounds of the formulae (P-I), (P-II), (P-III) and (P-IV) in the product of the reaction 3) correspond to the amounts of the above shown initial compounds of the formulae (M-I), (M-II), (M-III) and (M-IV), since the backbone of these compounds is not affected during the reaction.
Accordingly, a further embodiment of this invention is a mixture containing a monodispers compound of the formula (P-I), a monodispers compound of the formula (P-II), a monodispers compound of the formula (P-III) and a monodispers compound of the formula (P-IV), said compounds differing only in the number of the repetitive units, 
the total amount of the compounds of the formulae (P-I), (P-II), (P-III) and (P-IV) being 40 to 70 mol %, in particular 50 to 65 mol %, relative to the total mixture; and
R1 is hydrogen, a hydrocarbyl radical or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2 is oxyl;
R2 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1,4-piperazinediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 with X1 being C1-C12acyl or (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl or having one of the definitions of R4 given below; or R2 is a group of the formula (I-a), (I-b) or (I-c); 
xe2x80x83with
m being 2 or 3,
X2 being C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; and
the radicals X3 being independently of one another C2-C12alkylene;
A* is xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) or a group of the formula (G-IV); 
R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III); 
with Y being xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94CH3;
and R3 is additionally hydrogen or xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5) is additionally a group of the formula (III); X* is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R6*;
R6* is C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (G-II), 
or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
R* has one of the meanings given for R6*; and
B* has one of the meanings given for A*.
The ratio of the compounds (P-I) to (P-II), (P-I) to (P-III) and (P-I) to (PIV) in molar % may be, for example, 0.6:1 to 1.6:1 or 0.6:1 to 1.4:1.
Preferred are those mixtures wherein
R1 is octyl or cyclohexyl;
R2 is C2-C6alkylene;
R* is a group of the formula (G-II);
A* is xe2x80x94N(R4)(R5);
R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are C1-C8alkyl;
B* is a group of the formula (G-IV);
X* is  greater than NR6*; and
R6* is C1-C8alkyl.
In the mixtures according to this invention, the radical R1 can act as a linking group between two or more compounds of the formulae (P-I), (P-II), (P-III) and/or (P-IV). In this case, bridges of the formula (L-I) are formed 
between the indicated compounds.
The meaning of R1* can be deduced from the meaning of R1. The only difference between these two radicals is that R1* has one or two additional valences. Thus, R1 as cyclohexyl corresponds to R1* as cyclohexanediyl or cyclohexanetriyl and R1 as octyl corresponds to R1* as octanediyl or octanetriyl.
The products of this invention as well as the described mixtures are very effective in improving the light, heat and oxidation resistance of organic materials, especially synthetic polymers and copolymers. In particular, a low pigment interaction as well as a very good colour is observed in polypropylene, especially polypropylene fibres, in particular in the presence of flame retardants as well as in low density polyethylene (LDPE) films for agricultural use. It is further remarkable that the product of this invention as well as the described mixtures are flame retardants themselves.
Examples of organic materials which can be stabilized are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"coordinated.
These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/ styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as pheno/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
The invention thus also relates to a composition comprising an organic material susceptible to degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation and a product or a mixture according to this invention.
The organic material is preferably a synthetic polymer, more particularly one selected from the aforementioned groups. Polyolefins are preferred and polyethylene and polypropylene are particularly preferred.
A further embodiment of this invention is a method for stabilizing an organic material against degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation, which comprises incorporating into said organic material a product or a mixture according to this invention.
The product or the mixture according to this invention can be used in various proportions depending on the nature of the material to be stabilized, on the end use and on the presence of other additives.
In general, it is appropriate to use, for example, 0.01 to 5% by weight of the product or the mixture according to this invention, relative to the weight of the material to be stabilized, preferably 0.05 to 2%, in particular 0.05 to 1%.
The product or the mixture according to this invention can be added, for example, to the polymeric materials before, during or after the polymerization or crosslinking of the said materials. Furthermore, they can be incorporated in the polymeric materials in the pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers.
In general, the product or the mixture according to this invention can be incorporated in the polymeric materials by various processes, such as dry mixing in the form of powder, or wet mixing in the form of solutions or suspensions or also in the form of a masterbatch which contains the product or the mixture according to this invention in a concentration of 2.5 to 25% by weight; in such operations, the polymer can be used in the form of powder, granules, solutions, suspensions or in the form of latices.
The materials stabilized with the product or the mixture according to this invention can be used for the production of mouldings, films, tapes, monofilaments, fibres, surface coatings and the like.
If desired, other conventional additives for synthetic polymers, such as antioxidants, UV absorbers, nickel stabilizers, pigments, fillers, plasticizers, corrosion inhibitors and metal deactivators, can be added to the organic materials containing the product or the mixture according to this invention.
Particular examples of said conventional additives are:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol , xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, didodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright)XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyoxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketopenst" where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxy-methylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis-(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tertbutylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-di-yl)phosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercapto-benzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 4,338,244; 5,175,312; 5,216,05; 5,252,643; DE-A-4316611; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The weight ratio of the product or the mixture according to this invention to the conventional additives may be, for example, 1:0.5 to 1:5.
The products or mixtures of this invention can also be used as stabilizers, especially as light stabilizers, for almost all materials known in the art of photographic reproduction and other reproduction techniques as e.g. described in Research Disclosure 1990, 31429 (pages 474 to 480).
The invention is illustrated in more detail by the following Examples. All percentages are by weight, unless otherwise indicated.
In the structural formulae of the following examples, nxe2x80x2 indicates that there are repetitive units in the molecules and the products obtained are not uniform.
The intermediate disclosed in the Example 1A is characterized by the number average molecular weight {overscore (M)}n and the polydispersity {overscore (M)}w/{overscore (M)}n.
GPC (Gel Permeation Chromatography) is used as an analytical procedure for separating molecules by their difference in size and to obtain molecular weight averages ({overscore (M)}w, {overscore (M)}n) or information on the molecular weight distribution of polymers.
The technique is well known and described, for instance, in xe2x80x9cModern Sizexe2x80x94Exclusion Liquid Chromatographyxe2x80x9d by W. W. Yan et al., edited by J.Wiley and Sons, N.Y., USA, 1979, pages 4-8, 249-283 and 315-340.
The GPC analysis shown in the following Examples is carried out with a HPLC instrument, type (copyright)TSP AS-1000, equipped with an (copyright)UV 1000 UV/VIS detector having a wavelength of 250 nm. A xe2x80x9cGPC-SS-250xc3x977.7 mmxc3x97xe2x85x9cxe2x80x9d (copyright)Valco-Microgel-3 mixed gel is used as column.
The eluant (flow: 1 ml/min) is tetrahydrofurane-(copyright)Uvasol for spectroscopy ((copyright)Merck-1.00016)+0.02 mol/L diethanolamine ((copyright)Fluka 31590). 0.5 g of the sample to be examined is dissolved in 100 ml of the eluant.
The injection volume is 20 xcexcL and the chromatogram period is 15 min.